Memories of Life
by Starfire
Summary: Vacation time from the job.


_**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Ranger. I am just borrowing them; however any other plots lines and new characters belong to me and only me. _

**Note:** This takes place in the Power Ranger Lost Galaxy Saga. Basically this is not in the form of the continuity of the Television show. It would basically be a revamping. Also addition character would be added in it, which were not part of the show. Also the plot line and stories of each character life would be based on what I was thinking. 

### Memories of Life  
by: Starfire

On Terra Venture the ranger's were all working hard. In the GSA center where Kai Chen the blue galaxy ranger worked he was busy piloting Terra Venture and keep an eye on the navigational reports. Inside GSA science lab Kendrix Morgan worked, she was busy translating the galaxy book trying to find more information on things. On the outskirts of the GSA building Mike Corbette the Magna Defender was busy taking inventory on the numbers of blasters that they had left since the attack on them by Trakeena. Leo Corbette the red ranger was busy as usual working around the stables. It seems that he was quite fond of horses since the battle he had to make on horseback on the sleep monster. Maya was just plain Maya the yellow ranger. She had nothing much to do, sure she had freedom to do whatever, but she mostly spent her time talking to the Galaxy beast or going shopping. As for Damon the green ranger, he was busy tinkering around in the engineering department fixing whatever that went ***KABOOM*** on the space colony. Some of us wonder how he could deal with the oven over frying, but oh well as long as things make him happy. Trinity Lin the silver ranger of course was working in the security division of Terra Venture making sure nothing would go wrong with Terra Venture on it's journey to a new planet. 

Commander Stanton the head of Terra Venture was noticing that his staffs were getting more tired every single day. He even one time caught Kendrix Morgan a very bright, hard working girl asleep late at night at her desk. He even caught his security department chief Trinity Lin also asleep in a bunch of paper work and homework from her MHR 406 class. He sent her into a management in human resource class since he thought she needed a little more understanding in the work place. After catching her in a really pickled position, when one of her subordinate's continued to interrupt her orders and undermined her command. He was quite amused when she ordered that male subordinate to a brig. Sometimes he wonders if it was a good choice to let her take over the security position. After all she was a woman and, since there were more male in the department in security then woman. Though it made him irritated that most male subordinate's were a still bias moron on the factor of gender. _We really got to fix this. _

He though to himself, by either crook or theft he would get the lost galaxy ranger's time off from working. He looked smugly through his window. He discovers the ranger's identities since the very first day they appeared thanks to his security chief; which later on confessed to being the silver galaxy ranger. Though it still baffled him to no end of where exactly did these teenagers get their power from. He quickly walked toward his desk and wrote on a pad instructing Mr. Chen to tell Ms. Morgan, Mr. Corbette, and Mr. Henderson to take some time off from work. He then quickly went toward the piloting station, where the blue galaxy ranger was piloting. "Mr. Chen." He said in a serious voice. Watching his third in command turn around to glances at him. 

"Yes sir?" The blue galaxy ranger said in a tired voice. _Now what did I do?_ He thought to no end, while averting his glance downward. 

Commander Stanton glanced at his subordinate noticing the thick tension that was running through the young man. He had a great many ideas and plans for this man. "Mr. Chen I would like you that you to carry out these orders that I have listed on this pad." He handed the pad and started to leave.

Kai felt puzzled and started to glance through the pad. 

_Dear Mr. Chen,_  


_I would like you to inform Mr. Corbette, Ms. Morgan, and Mr. Henderson to take one week off. Also I would like to tell you to also take one week hard. I have noticed lately that you and the other officers have been stressed out during the holidays, while the rest of the station has been having a rested break. Now it is time for you and the other's to take a break. You guys deserve it. Have a nice break. You're dismiss and please don't try to get yourself out of this. _

_Commander Stanton_

_The Commander wanted us to take a break?_ Kai thought in disbelief. He didn't realize that they had been that transparent with the stress all of them had been going through. Sighing to himself he got himself going and headed toward the weapons locker. He walked into a dome like complex and look around. "Mike?" He called out unsure. 

"Over here." A male voice called out from above. 

Kai frowned when he heard the voice coming from over head of his head. "Mike?" His eyes slowly wandered upward and froze when he noticed his friend upside down. His foot was caught in a vine that was hanging on a vine. "What are you doing up there?" He asked while laughing. 

"One word.Maya." Mike said looking gloomy. "Get me down PLEASE." The Magna Defender pleaded with his colleague. 

Kai felt a bubbling mirth that his friend was once again, snarled by the Jungle Queen Maya. It was quite amusing that these two would be still playing the game of hide and seeks. Well now the game seemed to have taken a turn and became cat and mouse, with the poor Magna Defender as the horned mouse. Clucking his tongue in pity, he took out a pocketknife that he kept in his pocket that was concealed, and cut the rope that was entangling the proud first in command. "I pity you." He said with amusement as he glanced at his friend. "A male who is first in command, have a three black belt status in all forms of martial arts, and you can't even avoid being capture." He saw the flash of anger in his friend eyes. _Uh oh.now I've done it._ He thought. 

Mike felt a flush come upon his face and anger rise up. "KAI!! I am going to get you for that. Once I find my blaster you're a dead duck!!" His voice rise into hysteric, while Kai managed to cut through the ropes and down went the Magna Defender with a large crash. Moans and groans were heard from the floor under a pile of leaves. 

The blue galaxy ranger crept near the area and peered in. "Mike you okay?" He asked in uncertainty, being wary for a sprints notice if his friend would go after him and complete his threat. 

A weak voice came from the bottom of a bunch of plants and leaves. "Yeah just fine and dandy." A sarcastic voice was heard with an irritated tone. In his mind he was repeating a sort of calming chant. _I will not toast my best friend. I will not flam-bay the third in command of Terra Venture._ He felt his breath panting underneath him from the drop that scared off twenty years of his life. 

A loud voice was heard through the whole complex. "Ready or not here I come!!" A large screech was heard and Kai look up with Mike to where the voice was coming from. The Blue Galaxy ranger and the Magna Defender felt intense fear in their bodies and their legs quiver into knocking against each other. The Jungle Queen Maya as they refer to her came out from the tree on a swinging vine and ended up knocking into the two male ranger with out a moments notice. 

The two male rangers were groaning from the ground and feeling like they were hurdle into endless space of pain. "MAYA!!" They both cried from their groans as they felt an ever constant bouncing on their backs. 

"What?" The jungle queen asked in glee as she kept on her pouncing. _Now what do they want me to say?_ She thought with a pout.

Mike felt relieved when the yellow galaxy ranger stopped her assault on their poor katushy. _(Katushy = Buttocks)_ "I SURRENDER!!" He yelled out a tinge of shame came to him that he couldn't beat a girl that was so petite and willowy. It was quite mortifying and if his father knew, he would be called the shame of all male-hood. After all since he was small he used to cry when this big bully took away his toy car and mocked him. His father always told him to be a man and go out and sock the boy. So drying his tears on his face and burning sensations from the boxing his father gave his ears. He quickly walked out toward the bully and yelled at him and punched him. He then quickly grabbed his toy back and run. But now it was different, he couldn't hit a girl no matter what. After all wasn't it the male population that is suppose to help woman and not give them a spanking? Of course that question still remained unanswered since the whole chivalry issue back when knights were alive and there were fair damsel's to rescue. `After all, his mother didn't entirely teach him to go hit a woman for it would be violence against women. Though it still puzzled him why there was nothing about violence against men' (Paulson, 2000) 

"Oh goody!!" Maya said with glee that she had beaten the boys. It was quite interesting in this game and she liked to play it often. After all she didn't have to many playmates on the space colony. She then bounced off them and giggles. "So what do you want to play now?" She asked in pure excitement.

Kai groans under his breath. "I can't Maya I have to deliver messages." He didn't see Mike look at him with all his attention all of a sudden. 

"Oh okay. What is the message?" Mike heard Maya voice his thought and was grateful even though he was probably going to kill him in the process of her games. 

The blue galaxy ranger shook his head as he took out a pad and gave it to the Magna defender to look over it. "It seems the Commander wants us to take a whole week off." _It seems bizarre then I imagine. _

"You're kidding, right?" Mike felt disbelief that the head of all Terra Venture would let his first and third of command off. 

Kai heard the question in his friend's voice and smiled in a wary smile. "I am afraid not." They both look at each other in question and concern. "I got to go get Kendrix and tell her that she is having a week off to." The blue ranger said as he started for the exit. 

"Alright Kai. But what about Trinity is she getting a week off too?" The Magna Defender look concerned. He knew that lately their ace in the trump that had been helping them has been rather busy and stressed out lately. 

Kai look a little unsure at his friends. "I haven't talked to her for two days you guys. I think she `s been really busy. I am not even sure if she is off or not." He was disappointment for his was hoping he could see her today. He was quite upset when she told him that she was taking a class in some sort of management in work. 

Rolling his eyes Mike patted Kai on the shoulders. They all knew his infatuation with the silver galaxy ranger. It was obviously he was hook line and sinker, no pun intended. "Hmm why not ask everyone to a sleep over and a sort of relaxation party for us. Rangers you know what I mean." He said with a smile at the thought of his whole family gather together and they all could relate story and relax. 

The yellow galaxy ranger look interested, "A party?" A frown marred her perfect face as she look confused like a child. "What's a party?" 

Bubbles of laughter gather in the back of Kai's throat as he glanced at his teammate from another planet. "It is like a celebration." He said with mirth. Slowly taking the pad from the Magna Defenders, Kai started for the exit and glance over his shoulder. "I go tell Kendrix about our vacation and what is going down." 

"Kewl." Mike smiles. "I go tell Leo after I finish storing the weapons. I am sure he would like that of course I have to try to yank him away from all the manure and flies." His thoughts turn to amusement at the thought of his brother in the stables taking care of horses. It was a laugh at the beginning when he was trying to charm Maya by getting on one. Turns out the horse ended up getting to be the better trainer. He could just imagine his brother right now chasing that white stallion all around the area instead of getting into the saddle. It was by pure luck that the stallion let his brother near him after the ordeal they both went through, when they were attacked by the Sleep monster that Trakeena sent. 

Maya glances at Kai and waves her hand. "Okay! Tell Kendrix, I go tell Damon!!" She said cheerfully thinking about her next ambush for the poor green galaxy ranger. 

Kai roll his eyes as well as Mike who was quickly packing up all of the weapons in the lockers. "Well later." The blue galaxy ranger said as he quickly headed outward through the door and turned right toward the science division. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Commander Stanton waited outside a door of the education department. As the groups of people finished their discussion, while the teacher wrapped the class by asking them to think about things that happen in the work place and how it is related to their books. He waited as a few students pass him giving him weird looks. He spotted an Asian girl with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a less conspicuous dress attire. Well okay perhaps it was suspicious considering that no one wears gym pants and shirts with silver sparkles embedded in purple fabric. The girl straighten up as she slowly pull out the elastic hair band, and fluff up her hair as she set her books into a black laptop book bag. She started to make way to the front of the class. Her semi-worn sneaker's squeaked on the white tiles as she approached her Professor. 

The Professor was casually dressed, he had some spectacles perched upon his head. He had long flowing tress of hair that was in the shade of blonde. He had on a plaid shirt and some jeans; rather un-formal like other classes that she had been in but never the less unique. Most of the teacher's she had attended with usually were dressed in uniforms. "Yes Trinity." He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

"Umm yes. Professor P. I would like to ask a question that has been plaguing our class for sometime." She stuttered, sort of cursing herself for her shyness. Usually it would have been Chris one or her classmate, who was more outspoken in the male group to ask the question with no problem. But since he wasn't there at the moment because of some problems with his work group, he couldn't show up today. So instead she had been nominated by the rest of her classmates to ask the teacher this personal question. _Oh well just get over this._ She thought to herself. "Why exactly do you wear jeans and shirt instead of the formal uniform?" She felt herself shift and silently cursed her classmate for being absent. 

The Professor's lips twitched at her fluster appearance of the question. "The reason why is this is my style, besides it makes you all comfortable." 

Trinity smiled in amusement. "Oh so you don't ever dress in a formal attire?" She didn't know what came over her. She supposed her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to know. _Well now Trin.that was a great way to lay low._ She felt like a cow that was in the form of a anvil would some how come crashing down in the room and drop on her and their would be a ***moo*** sound. 

"Well not really. One time during a class I taught in London, I just went into the class and smack down the books and then started to test people with quiz." Trinity felt herself mesmerize with the tale even though it was quite entertaining. "Until a student some how asked me why exactly I was dressed in this way. I of course told him to be quiet. I was of course cracking up inside and I couldn't take it any longer." He was waving his hands in a casual gesture, but his blue hazel eyes were fogged up with the fond memories of his old class. "So I then quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into my regular clothing and walked into the class and acted like nothing happened. But I of course sat on the desk and ask them what exactly did they feel? The lesson was how the clothing could give a sense of power." 

Trinity smiles as her old club in high school. "Yeah I see, I understand why exactly you dress this way. I remember that was the reason, why I had to dress up in a suit for my club. It sort of intimidated my friends if I remember correctly." _So if I dressed up in my uniform does it intimidate people?_ She frowned in thought. _No usually I dress in a different color uniform, which make me stand out since it is silver shade. But I suppose people don't recognize it as the command uniform since it looks more civilians than commanding_. Realization began to form in her mind as she mulled over it in her mind. 

Professor P grinned at one of his students as she started to link things. "Is there anymore questions Trinity?" He asked as she started to gather his paperwork for his next class, which he was going to lecture in with a movie called nine to five. 

"I see Professor P." She said in a respective tone. "So I try to get my final paper into you early. Though I was sort of conscious when you were talking about the formal linear pattern of five paragraphs." She said in uncertainty. 

He glanced at her and chuckles. "Actually I am interested in what you are going to write Trinity. After all having the same dull papers over and over would drive any normal human insane." He started to wave her out with his packed bags. "I know a lady, who was suppose to write a evaluation of herself. I was reading it and she instead was describing her house. Of course I was stuck on the linear pattern until it just hit me. That she was telling something about herself as she was directing me in a tour of her house. In each room a little part of herself was explained, except I was more like her house guest." He chuckled. (Paulson, 2000) 

"Well I let you prepare for your next class Professor P." She said as she started for the stairs, not noticing Commander Stanton.

Professor P. nod his head in agreement, "Alright Trinity." 

Commander Stanton cleared his voice, when he was at the corner of the stair well. "Ms. Lin." He said in a serious tone. Trying not to startle her at this surprise appearance since he usually stayed up in his command office. Though his daughter Jodie use to complain like hell whenever, he worked there all the time and didn't come down to visit her. He loved her greatly of course and wouldn't trade all of her baseball games for nothing. After all, his little girl as a pitcher was quite amazing when she threw a spin curve pitch at her opponent. He still winced in sympathy for the other kid that was in her way when she let her fury loose.

The silver galaxy ranger felt herself stiffen and she turn around to glance at him. "Yes Sir?" She said in a weak tone, sort of surprised, and scared at seeing the Commander. "How can I help you Sir?" She quickly glanced at her watch and was reassured that she wasn't late for work. 

"Sorry for the unexpected drop in." He said since, he knew she wasn't on duty at this point. After all he was the one in charge of his second in command. Though it was a hard decision for him since all of his candidates were best choice in things. 

Trinity felt herself squirm a little under his glaze after all he was still her superior. "It's alright sir." She said in a sort of weak voice as she started to shift her bag on her shoulder. "What exactly do you need sir?" She said in a serious voice. 

"Oh nothing much Trinity. I just wanted to tell you that I am giving you, one week off from your division." He was amused at the widening of her eyes in surprise. 

_What?_ She thought in confusion. _He wants me to go on a vacation?_ Trinity blinked at him in confusion. "Pardon me for asking Sir." She started to say in uncertainty. "But why?" _Did I do something in work?_ She thought as she quickly composed herself for the tornado that was about to appear in the education building. 

Commander Stanton eyes narrowed with concern. "I am not really happy when one of my officers one of my best officers are falling asleep on their desk. Especially when they purposely skips vacations off, when they are not suppose to." He saw her eyes widen in surprised at his knowledge. "I lead a very efficient ship thanks to a ingenious security chief. Efficient enough that they were able to report to me about her skipping the days to work instead of resting." He saw her skin flush.

"Sorry Sir." She said in a quiet voice. _Well at least he didn't go about me missing medical appointments._ She really didn't like doctors they always gave her the creeps no matter what they say that they were doing it for your own good stuff. 

He looks at his prot‚g‚e and smile inside since she look like Kai when he told him that he had to go to the doctors. Sometimes he swore that his second and third in command were more alike then they would ever admit. It was quite fun in a most bizarre way that they both were workaholic, which was the second to worse thing than an alcoholic. "So Ms. Lin, finish clearing things up today at your division and after that you are off for one week

." He put some emphasis on the words one week. Sometimes he wondered if his charges were more like him then he thought. _Oh well._ He sighed to himself. 

"Yes sir." The silver galaxy ranger said unhappily in an upset voice as she quickly rushes toward her work place. _Why the hell am I going to do in one week worth of time?_ She thought when she heard the commander call out. 

"Ms. Lin, I also have relieve, Mr. Corbette, Mr. Chen, Mr. Henderson and Ms. Morgan too for one week. Can you do me a favor?" He asked in a calming sort of voice, which irritated her to no means. 

Trinity slowly turned around. "Yes Sir." She wonder's now why he told her that he let the other rangers off. Even though he never did mention them as the rangers since she had told him about their identities. Of course the ranger's never knew that the commander knew. Sure she suspected that Kendrix had noticed something suspicious, but never did say anything. After all she was now a ranger and had been watching their backs for about one year since their journey. 

"Make sure Mr. Chen doesn't sneak his way back to work. That's a order." He said with meaning. He knew that the second or the third in command would always try to sneak back into the job place. Sometimes he thought they enjoy their job to often, heck he would try to get back there if he was a young strapping lad like he used to be. His eyes twinkled at a thought for a minute that since his first and second in command would be on leave he would be able to pilot the colony after all. 

Trinity stiffened under the commander's glaze. _What am I, his baby sitter?_ She thought in anger and sighed in a resigning tone. "Yes Sir." 

"Dismiss!!" He said with a final tone and watched her quickly glance at her watch and mutter a curse as she rush toward her work place. _It was a good thing I told the staff that she would be delay today._ He thought in amusement. 

~*~*~*~

In the engine room in the propulsion thruster controls, Maya glanced around the area and heard laughter ahead of her. Slowly making her way through the steam that was coming from some pipes the laughter grew louder. She was then able to make out the words. "A woman sues her husband for divorce. When the judge asks her why she wants a divorce, she explains that her husband has not spoken to her in two years. The judge asks the husband, `Why haven't you spoken to your wife in two years?'" A male voice was heard through a fit of laughter, "he then replies, `I didn't want to interrupt her.'" (Tannen, P. 188) The men in the room burst out in laughter again as some grunts were heard.Maya raised her eyebrows as she saw a sweat streaked bald headed African American using a wrench to turn a few nuts into place. While his partner, helped him bolt it down. "Thanks David." The green galaxy ranger was able to make out, while he secure a pad next to a thruster port. 

"Actually you guys. I thought it was men that wagged their mouths off more then woman. After all scratch the statue of the male ego and you will come up with a little boy inside the statue." (Paulson, 2000) 

Damon felt started by a female voice that he dropped his wrenched on his foot and started to jump around yelping out loud. "OUCH!!" He finally was able to register who the voice belong to. "MAYA!! What in hell are you doing here girl?" 

The yellow galaxy ranger giggled. "Oh just here to tell you that you've been relieved for one week. Commander Stanton order's it seems thinks you need a vacation." She said with a dry chuckle. 

David decided to remain silent on this issue, since he had no say and he didn't want the Queen of the Jungle to do anything rash. He already heard enough stories from Damon to get the impression that whatever she plotted always turn out to be an embarrassment for the poor male species. 

"Why is he relieving me from work for a week?" Damon asked in disbelief. _Okay so who in the world is taking over then?_ He thought in annoyance, he didn't like leaving his poor babies alone. (Refer Terra Venture as his babies since he fix it all.) 

Maya grinned at him and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah he also told Mike, Kendrix, and Kai that they have a week off." She quickly hid something behind her back. 

"Then who is going to take over while I am gone?" The African teen asked in irritation. Since he always considers the whole colony his baby the same way he thought that the Astro Mega ship was a hot babe. Though the artificial intelligence named D.E.C.A. that was part of the whole ship would disagree to the whole reference. They never did find out what D.E.C.A. stand for though in some of the Captain log that was in the ship logs said that he use to irritate D.E.C.A. by calling her don't even consider asking. It was quite hilarious joke between all the galaxy rangers. 

The yellow galaxy pointedly said. "Well it is the commander I am sure he had already have a back up to take over when your gone." She said with a grin as she hid something behind her back. 

David glances nervously at them and slowly back up. For one thing he knew that the Maya was up to something and for some reason that made him afraid for his poor Chief. After all he didn't want to become a dead and embarrass man before he got married. 

Damon muttered a few curses. "No I flat out refuse. I am not letting any namely pansy take care of my baby!" He quickly ran to the wall and hug it, while it vibrated from the engine motion. 

The yellow galaxy headed toward the green galaxy ranger with threat. "If you don't I will do something drastic!!" _I am not letting him get out of this party. Heck I want a chance to get rid of him._ She thought. 

Instead of backing down the young African youth stared daggers at the jungle queen. "Do your worse." He said with malice. 

David glances between both of the opponents and quickly flattened himself against the wall. _I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen._ He thought as he quickly hid. 

Maya charge at Damon and swing up at a angle and plugged a plunger on Damon's little bald head. "What the hell!?!" Damon said as he felt the yellow galaxy ranger start plungering his head. 

"Of you don't move it to the party. You are going to have this plunger on your head forever." She said with glee as she kept on plungering his head. 

"OUCH! OUCH! HEY! MAYA!!" He said between gasps. "STOP IT!! OUCH!!" He said and felt the suction swallow his head. 

Maya started to sing in a gleeful voice. "This is the way I plunger a head. Plunger a head plunger a head." She then started to scream more into the song. 

Anger bubble up inside his head and feeling the ever so digestion of a headache coming into his head. Yelling and screaming like a banshee," MAYA!!" 

"Is this a private party? Or can someone else join in all of the festivities?" A lady voice said with amusement. 

Both of the ranger's froze and squinted at the steam cloud in front of them. A young lady in a red-gray uniform came through. Her glasses were fogged up to say the least, she quickly took them off and wipe them on her shirt. Her blue sparkly gem eyes glanced at the two of them with humor. "Ken..Kendrix." Damon said in a weak voice from his embarrassing situation. 

The pink galaxy ranger grinned at them, while she place her glasses on her nose. "Yeah it is me." She glances back at the muffle laughter from behind her. As two of the shadows appeared into the forms of the Corbette brothers. 

"Damon what the hell are you doing with a plunger on your head?" Leo said through laughter. _He look like a stuff turkey. With a large hat stick on the tip of it's head._ He thought while falling on the floor from laughter. 

Mike glanced at his brother and try to keep his laughter inside. His brother look like a laughing monkey. While his friend Damon looked much less happy from the reaction to his predictment. "Leo!! I am going to get you, and one day you are going to wake up with no hair." He shot back, while seeing Leo gulp from the suggestion. 

Maya giggles prettily and continued to plunger. "I am having fun!!" 

"I can see that." Mike said dryly. _At least this time it isn't me._ He thought and felt grateful that he wasn't the one to receive the plunger of death. Sometimes it made him wonder if she was put on this station to bring embarrassment to the male species. No pun intended. 

Kendrix sighs in a loud tone. "Alright enough monkey play." She try not to crack up at those words. "Lets get out of here and prepare for the party. Also I think it would be best if we try to get that plunger off Damon's head." 

The yellow galaxy ranger pouted. "Do we really have to?" She asked with a whine.

Kendrix raises her eyebrows. "Well yes if you don't want him to look suspicious." 

"Not to mention make him look bad in front of his insubordinates." Mike said with a warning to the presences of David.

Breathing in a sigh Kendrix announced. "Come on we gotta go to Kai's quarters. That is where we are supposed to meet. Also while we are there we will try to get the plunger off Damon's head." She figured they wonder why the blue galaxy ranger wasn't with them at this moment. "Also Kai got called by the Commander." 

Maya frowned. "What did the commander want from Kai?"

Mike raises his eyebrows in thought. "Well what does the Commander always want to do with Kai?" Especially since the blue galaxy ranger was suppose to be off for a week like the rest of them. _Hopefully it is nothing bad_. He thought with a despondent thought.

They all agreed with a nod and Maya for the fun of things placed a large towel over Damon's head. As they made their way toward Kai's room. 

David breath a sigh when they were gone. "Well at least I get some peace from Damon." But to his dismay he heard the engines beep at him and started to make funny noise. _Then again, I doubt Terra Venture will give me a minute to rest. _

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Trinity was in her quarter's reading a few passages for her homework in MHR 406. She got so interested in this book about women that she started to read it out loud. "It happened a number of years ago. I was designing a program, and having a very hard time working with this other woman, my first subordinate. We just did not get along-we didn't even understand what the other was talking about. Here our business was getting people to communicate, and we couldn't. Then a consultant came in to work in our group, and she saw right off this woman and I were having trouble. She suggested that in every category of the personality profile. No wonder we didn't understand one another! However, after getting feedback on our difference, we began to work with those differences in mind; I put myself in her position, tried to see how she would respond to something, based on the information I had about who she was. She did the same, and we began to get along beautifully.' said Nancy Badore." (Helgesen, P. 174) After finishing the last, few words the silver galaxy ranger sat there in thought. Could it be? She questions herself in her mild manner practice of chewing on her fingernails when she was nervous. _Was it possible that she was the one that had a different personality profile that it made conflict with some of her subordinates? _

Trinity felt and felt the ding-dong of her bell arousing her from her thoughts as she quietly headed toward the door to answer it. To her great surprise, she saw the third in command standing there. He was still in his uniform. Sometime it was irksome that he never dress up in normal civilian clothing. But of course what was she suppose to say? _Hi Kai, could you change your clothing for once and stop acting like a dumbbell serious glutton. _

Kai glanced at her in nervousness, last time he entered her home he ended up with a frying pain and a knife near his throat. It was not something that he wanted to go through again. After all, it was quiet nerve wrecking to know a girl could beat him in anything. After all he was suppose to be the strong little soldier and not show any emotions, but sometimes he felt a tension in him when ever he got close to another individual and started to feel his armor crack. After all Trinity got to him when they were small childhood friend, she was the only one to crack his self-defensive little soldier facade. So did Kendrix Morgan one of his best friends since training school. Snapping back to reality and seeing annoyed silver galaxy ranger, he cleared his voice. "The Commander wanted me to make sure that you didn't over work yourself or anything. He called me on my COMM a few minutes ago to tell me that you were off for a week." It felt awkward for him to talk to a girl especially one that he had been friends with. After all a lot of time had past since the last time, he saw her. 

Narrowing her eyes at the blue galaxy ranger, Trinity felt a flash of anger in her. "I am a big girl I can take care of myself." She said through clenched teeth. _Why is it they cannot get it through their thick skulls that I can take care of myself? After all what was the woman's movement for if it men still treat me like a plush doll?_ She thought rhetorically. 

Kai shook his head. "No he just wanted you to rest not do your home work to you know work and stuff." He said trying not to back down to her defensive tones by raising his voice a little louder to counteract things.

Tapping her feet on the floor, she glanced into the halls and noticed the gather of people around them. Sighing in a not so lady like manner, she called out to him to come in so that they might have more privacy. Finding her whole demeanor quite puzzling, he wordlessly followed her through the door and heard the swish of the doors clothing out any spectator to their little discussion. Taking the gesture to sit in the black leather couch, he complied and waited for her to speak. "I understand that the Commander is concern with me Kai. But I have homework to do and it is going to be due soon."

Raising his eyebrows at his friend, he slowly lean forward, his hands in his lap as he glanced into her ebony eyes. "When is it due?" He knew that she was lying, every time he wanted to spend time with her or invited her to participate with the other ranger. She always flat out refused, sometime it made him wonder what had happen to that little cheerful girl he use to know. At least back, the she was more cheerful. Until her mother died, she was never the same careful girl that he grew to respect and love. That was the last time he ever say her, shaking his head to clear it, he awaited her answer. 

"It's due on November twenty nine." She said in a quite voice expecting him to agree that it was due soon. To her absolute surprised, he blurted out a curse and started to wave his hands around like a maniac.

Kai felt like this woman was slowly driving him insane to say the least. The whole affair that she would be late in turning in an essay that was due in two months was absolutely ridicules. Trying to control himself in his basic urges to just take her and just tied her up to make her see reason was just to strong for him. _Take deep breath's Kai. That's it old boy you can do it._ He told himself as he felt himself calm down. When he was sure, his voice was under control and hiding the underlay of frustration he spoke, "Trinity, that paper is due in two months."

"So?" She asked not getting the point that he was trying to get across her. 

Feeling his hand clench and open as his temper was fan more into a blustery rage. _Is this woman really that dense?_ He thought as he glanced at her from side to side trying to see any holes in her head. "So you have enough time to finish it later. Besides I want to invite you to a ranger get together sleep over." He said figuring out that she would reject it.

She did disappoint him in his assumption. "I am sorry Kai, but I got no time." Was her automatic response, she notices the flare in his eyes and felt curious about his response? 

"Trinity.if you don't go. I will go report you to the Commander and make it a order for you to come." He said with a vicious malice that didn't quite suit him.

Feeling surprise at his words and the hint of dominance in his stance she glance him up and down sizing him up. _So, this is part of the male side of being bigger then they seem._ She thought and looks curious at her book then back at the blue galaxy ranger. _Perhaps this little trip will not be bad for me to gather some studies for my essay._ She thought. _After all that is how you learn some few facts._ Satisfied that her time wouldn't be a waste, since she would do some studies, she carefully nods her head in agreement.

The blue galaxy ranger felt a tingle of uneasiness at how easy the silver galaxy ranger had agreed. Either he was getting good at something or she was plotting revenge. He vouched more for the later suggestion; after all, he had no clue what she had up her sleeve. Anymore then, he knew how her disposition was in. Figuring that it would be better than to question her on that he nodded his head. "Alright, it will be in my quarters. The guys and I are going to start cooking in Leo's room since his kitchen is much larger. Since he lives with his big brother, he answers with out thought. Jotting down the address, and room numbers of the corridor from a piece of paper, and pen that he kept in his pocket, he handed it to her; feeling satisfied that he had accomplished the goal. "Also don't bring your books or anything. Just bring a change of clothing and your sleep wear with a sleeping bag." 

Nodding her head in agreement, she slowly got to her feet from the chair she had been precariously perched on and headed toward him. "What time will this be?" She asked while leading him to her door.

"At will start around six. Right now, the time is two so you have enough time to pack and get your stuff to my quarters. The boys will sleep in the living room, while you girls can take the bedroom bunks." He explains efficiently.

Tapping a console the door hissed open in a smooth gesture. "Okay then I see you guys at six then." Watching him nod his head and say his farewell he quickly made his way out of the door and down the hall in a fast pace walk. Feeling rather tired and irritated with her lapse of control, she quickly closed the door with a push of the button and headed straight to her bedroom to pack.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile after Leo and Damon had resolve their bickering, when Leo had insulted the green galaxy ranger about having a flushy head. All of the ranger's had assembled in Kai's quarter's waiting for him to appear after he got a communication summoning from Command Stanton after talking to Kendrix. 

"Come on you guys!!" Damon whines in agony as he tries to unplug his head. "This is hurting me." He didn't necessary like to break down in front of his friends. But this was quite uncomfortable with a darn plunger on his head.

Mike was still scorning Maya for acting childish, when they entered Kai's room. She looks a little reprimand but argued that it was all in fun for he was so serious lately. Though she did point out that he said that woman talk too much and that is why men divorce them. Feeling rather taken back by the yellow ranger's defense, he felt himself crack up at the joke. "Well okay it is funny." He said and felt surprise when Maya stuck a sticker on his face. 

"No it wasn't." Maya said and they both started to bicker.

Kendrix glances at both groups and quickly went to Maya and Mike. Who were up on arms against each other? "Maya.Mike." He said trying to get their attention. However, both of them were going at it none stop. "THAT'S IT!! HALT!!" She yelped out loud, immediately silencing her friends. "First thing is first. Maya it wasn't nice to stick things on people's face." 

"But..he said." The yellow ranger started to say.

The pink galaxy ranger glanced at her making her go silent. "Wait a go Kendrix that is telling her." The Magna Defender began, but say the warning look in her eyes and stopped. 

"As for you." Kendrix stated. "Men talk as much as woman. I suppose that is because they interrupt them with out consideration." She said seriously. "Both of our genders are different by the reproductive organ that is it. Sure there are some other genetic stuff that makes us different, but it hasn't been proven yet. Until it is, I suggest that every one remain friends and stop bickering over stuff that doesn't matter. Since it is our vacation after all." She took a breath and marched over toward Leo and Damon. "AS FOR YOU TOO!!"

They both look up surprised at her. "Stop your yacking and try to get that plunger off Damon. I think he suffer enough. After all Leo, how would you like a plunger on your head that won't come off?" She stated with evil intent and glance at Maya. "I am sure I can tell Maya to give you a new facial."

Leo looked in fear at the pink galaxy ranger and quickly went to Damon. "Here let me help you with that," he said in a rush. They then both struggle to get the plunger off.

The door suddenly whooshes open and they saw the blue galaxy ranger come in. "Hey Kai nice of you to join us." Kendrix said while she glanced at everyone who was trying to get the plunger off the green galaxy ranger's head.

"How are things?" He asked concerned as he looks at his room, which seems more like a mess with bags and clothing.

The pink galaxy ranger sighed. "Well let's say I adverted a war." She then plunks down on the couch and glance over to her comrades, who were taking turns trying to get the plunger off Damon's head. "They are still trying to get that plunger off Damon's head."

Kai grinned at his friend. "I can see that. This sort of reminds me of that story called 'sword in the stone'." He chuckles in amusement. _I have not seen that in a long while since I was a small boy. _

"It can be. But we have a head instead of a stone or anvil I am afraid." She chuckles too at that mental picture. 

~*~*~*~

Two hours later, a knock came on Kai's door. Kendrix look up from a movie she was watching. The boys were in Leo's kitchen cooking. It seems they told her that they could handle things. After all, there was a bet sometime ago about who could cook better. Therefore, it seems all the male rangers accepted the challenge and were cooking. As for the girl ranger's all they had to do was eat the food. _Hope the food doesn't poison me._ She thought in amusement. She answers the door, and is pleased to see that the silver galaxy did come after all. "Hey." She said softly trying not to intimidate the girl.

"Umm hi." Trinity managed not expecting that the pink galaxy ranger would have answer the door.

Remembering her manners all of a sudden, Kendrix quickly shooed Trinity inside the room and shut the door with a flick of a switch. "Welcome to the slumber domain." She saw the Asian girls curious to the whereabouts of the other rangers. Chuckling softly at her Kendrix filled her in, " The boys are right now cooking in Leo's kitchen. They had a bet to see who could cook better than the other's."

"Yeah guess who gets to be poisoned." A voice came from the bedroom doorway. "You can put your stuff in here."

Trinity glanced up in surprise to see the yellow galaxy ranger leaning against the door jam. "Um hi Maya." She said a little shyly and glanced around the area. It was rather spacious for a one-man bachelor domain. A picture was on a dresser of some friends with a few jackets toss here and there. Of course, the ground was invaded with bags or all sort of colors. 

Kendrix saw that she was looking at the pile of bags everywhere and chuckled. "And men thought women brought a lot of stuff." She saw that the silver galaxy ranger brought one bag with her. "Come on. Then well show you where to place this." All three of them then went inside.

Once inside the room Trinity saw bunk beds and a hammock lined up at the side of the bunk. "That's my bed." Maya said pointing to the hammock with some blankets in it. Her yellow bag is laid right next to her hammock in a neatly way and there was a blanket that was place upon it. The walls were in the color of blue except for the silver metallic color of the bunks. "You can take the lower bunk since I know Kendrix always sleep on the top bunk."

Kendrix grins. "We thought you be more comfortable on the bottom since it is near the ground. Besides, I am more use to using the ladders then most people, and less likely to fall out." She said gently.

Trinity was surprise at how touching their gesture was, they seem rather cooperative and planned out. The place was organize, the bags were place in corners where it will not be stumble into, and that way it makes sure no one gets hurt. "Thank you." She said softly, she felt herself bring upon a yawn and was surprised at how tired she seem.

Grinning at each other, Kendrix and Maya look at each other. "Perhaps you should take a thirty minute nap Trinity. Besides I doubt the boys with be done cooking at this point. After all you arrived one hour before six." The pink galaxy ranger said. "When we do we then all can figure out how to get Damon out of that plunger."

The silver galaxy ranger looked puzzled. "Plunger?"

"It's a long story." Kendrix replied while giving Maya a startling glance. "Well tell you later."

"Alright." Trinity said while slowly taking off her shoes and place her bag next to the bunk bed that she was to occupy.

Maya nodded her head and began to head to the door that led to the living room. "Have a nice nap Trinity."

"Call me Trini." She murmurs under her breath when she lay in the bed and wrap it around her. The scent was a sort of musky one with a woodsy scent that made her drowsy.

Kendrix hid her smile behind her hand. "Alright night Trini." She then left the room and sat down with Maya. 

"I like her she is nice." Maya said with a nod.

Kendrix nodded her head in agreement and glanced at the door. "Yeah I do too. But I feel like she lead a sad life."

Maya cock her head in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

The pink galaxy ranger gave her friend a good look. "It doesn't seem she is really good at being near people. That must be a very sad existence. Being alone in this world. I mean, when you don't have friends."

The yellow ranger glanced at the door and back. "Yeah I know.I miss my home planet and people. Especially Shondra, I miss her and wish she was hear, but I never trade my friendship with you Kendrix." She quickly amended. (Shondra is Maya's friend that was turn into stone with the rest of the people on the planet.)

Kendrix smiles. "Yeah, I sort of miss my family to after all we are light years away from them." She sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know."

A whimper was heard an few seconds later and then they heard a scream coming from the bedroom. They both started and sprinted toward the door bursting in. They were surprise to see Trinity laid on the floor curled up in a fetal position crying. "Mommy." Her voice seems to whisper with pain and un-adultered pain. A twist of pain flash through both of the ranger's heart at the sight of such a broken figure it was uncomprehendable situation that either of them had face before.

Slowly the pink galaxy ranger approached and touch Trinity's arm. "Come on Trini wake up.." Another whimper escape the girls breath. "Come on wake up Trini." 

Felt herself, being ripped away from her dream the silver galaxy ranger, jerked up and her eyes fluttered open. "Ken.drix?" She asked in disorientation.

"Hey are you alright?" Maya asked in concern.

Nodding her head mutely, she felt her finger's tremble. "Yeah."

"Trini, why were you calling for your mother?" The yellow ranger asked concern.

"I." Her voice trailed off. She felt herself stiffen and knew that she had to give them a reason or else they never leave her alone. A part of her wanted to tell since she felt terribly alone and wanted someone to know her pain. Slowly she started her story while her mind started to go back to the pain of her nightmares. 

*~ Flash back ~* 

Nora felt very nervous for what they were about to do. "Are you sure we should let your father sleep and go outside?" She asked her daughter.

Trinity sighed in an annoyed breath. "Mother why must you keep on letting him dominate you? You keep on asking him for permission for where every you want to go." Rubbing her arm and glancing at her mother sadly with remorse in her eyes as she slowly felt a tear bawling in her vision. 

"But we should let him know.it is dangerous outside of our room." Nora said while looking around the hallways that they went down.

Trinity turned to her mother and took her arm. "Listen the food in Laughlin was horrid in the reception area. Tacos and veggies don't give me a full stomach for long. Besides I am still starving." She felt irritated that her mother kept on going to her father for instructions like a robot. "Besides when he leaves in the middle of the night or the mornings I don't see him asking for permission."

"But he told me he didn't want to wake me up." Nora argued trying to hold onto the faint lies that were being conduct by her husband. 

Rolling her eyes at her mother Trinity sighed slowly. "Listen mom.you got to face it. You're a mouse and you can't even stand up to a bulling man. One day I am going to leave you and for the better, because I can't stand seeing you being taken advantaged by a man that doesn't love you anymore." She felt her lips tremble at those last words for she knew her father didn't love her and soon he would leave her and her mother all alone. 

"But he still love's us Trinity." Trinity interrupted her in a non-sympathetic gesture.

"LOVED!!" Trinity spit out in anger. "That is past tense mom. Face it he is in love with his hormones not you or me. You let him take advantage of you taking all of your money and hitting you." Her breath ran out like a let out balloon in a cricket race. She softens her voice when she saw her mother looking paled. "You still have me Mom. You know I sacrificed my chance's of a University that was out of State just to stay near you in a local University." Feeling tears consume her voice she slowly patted her mother's arm. "I can't keep on protecting you forever mom. You just got to face the facts."

Nora hung her head and felt a sob going up her chest. "I know and I thank you for staying.I just can't seem to fight him. For I love him still so much even after all that he put me through."

"Men aren't worth it. Especially those that constantly hurt you." Trinity said her voice low as she gathers her mother into her arms. "Come on lets get something to eat."

*~ Flash Ended ~*  


"She never made it to the hospital.when my father went on a rampage of beatings which resulted in her death. He was arrested, but later died from some sort of toxin that he had kept secretly hidden." Trinity's voice drifted away as she stared into a mirror on the wall and saw the appearance of an adult her with long dark black hair and soulful eyes. She noticed that she was still in Kai's room where the party was located. Glancing shyly at her newfound friends, she saw tears gathering in both Kendrix and Maya eyes.

Maya slowly got up and hugged the silver galaxy ranger. "I am so sorry." Her voice full of empathy for what this girl faced.

"I have no family anymore." Trinity said biting her lips, "I never did.and since then I was fighting for my own survival." _I never was who I appear to be._ The drive to succeed against all racist and bias's that she was a woman came back to haunt her.

Kendrix shook her head. "No you got a family now. You have me and the rest of the galaxy ranger's as part of your family." She slowly got up and took the silver ranger's hand. "You are part of our family now.and some of us well we faced some things that are almost like what you faced." Her eyes then sparkle with mischief, "At least you aren't one of those children that had no one to bond with at a young age and needed a permanent teacher."

The door whooshed open and they saw to their absolute humor Kai wearing his GSA uniform covered with tomatoes. "Kai what happened?" The pink galaxy ranger managed to say from her fit of giggles. 

The Blue Galaxy Ranger looked at them in agony. "A food fight has taken place in Leo's Kitchen. It is a mess.and it seems so is the rest of us. I barely got myself out of there before the real fight took place." _At least this did not take place in my place._ He thought in relief.

Trinity looked at the blue ranger in amusement. She always knew that Kai had a fetish for cooking as well as keeping his kitchen clean and the horrors for him when just a room gets messed up drives him insane. "Well you certainly look like a red nose reindeer now." She managed to get out into the air. 

That brought a loud throaty chuckle from him in amusement. He was quite happy that his old childhood friend was laughing or joking with him. He always regret, what had transpired in her life, and that he couldn't have prevented it. Just remembering the past brought a great deal shame in his life for what he had done to his own loving mother. When his childhood friend, never had that sort of environment of love, and devotion, which practically stabilized him in the ever-tiring training, and drills. Well all right, his life wasn't so steady but at least his mother wasn't so helpless and didn't die at the hands of his father. His eyes misted with his memory and all of the laughter was lost on ears of memories. 

*~Flash back~*  


"Kai, where are you going?" A woman's voice came from a new position from the doorway. As she watch, a boy of twelve packs his bags in frenzy. She felt pain in her heart when she heard he son's response.

"None of your business." The voice was cold and cutting. Kai started to pack his blue bag with his clothing and some dollars that he had taken from his piggy bank. 

The little boy was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a pleading voice. "Please Kai.don't break your mother's heart for not telling me where you are going." She flinched in grief when she felt him slap her hands away.

"It is none of your business, where I go or not." Kai said as he faced his mother with furious eyes. "Why can't you just let me have some peace?" He thought in anger at why his mother couldn't let him be. If his friends could see this, they would call him a baby and other names. Then he would be embarrassed to death. After what his mother did in front of his friends when he was nine, by kissing him on the cheek before school. God that was so embarrassing, even his father agreed that little soldier's should not have that sort of mushy stuff. Especially in front of his friends, it would be a shame on the family name to show anyone what they were feeling. Even thought they lived in the United States.

A man came into the room frowning. "Maria leaved the boy alone." He quickly grabbed his wife hand. "He is a solider let him be!!"

*~Flash Ended~*  


"Terra Venture to Kai.wake up Kai." A giggling voice said while waving a frying pan in his face. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the Asian girl, who was practically waving his good cookware in his face. "Are you like done going to Mars?" She asked with another giggle, while the other girls threw themselves down and cracked up even more. He soon joined into the mood and laugh with them. 

The blue galaxy ranger took the pan away from Trinity and smiled. "I'll take that." He said with innocence facial expression. "After all I know how much you like hitting me with it." The other girls giggle at that and watch as Trinity hit Kai with a pillow. "See spousal abuse!" He cried out with fake mockery.

"Since when am I your spouse?" The silver galaxy ranger asked with amusement while smacking him some more times.

The girls felt that they were invading a intimate moment and quickly excuse themselves saying that they had to go save their dinner. They were out of the door leaving the two people alone; feeling a little embarrassed he then said truthfully. "Every since you smash my face full of play dough, when I was six."

Trinity felt her eyes bulge out. "Your kidding right?" _He must be joking, after all. Guys like to joke rib each other and everything. Of course, that is stereotyping. She thought. Perhaps he is not._

"I am afraid not." He said quite scared about where these words were coming from. It was not like him to be sensitive, he was a solider he was raised to be one. Then again wasn't he human and didn't he have the right to be well human? Humans had emotion, he after all was a human, and he had to feel things. Nevertheless, knowing what society was he never would let his feelings show no matter what. Sure, loyalty and laughter was different, but sissy sort of feelings that he had been tease about can called a wuss was something entirely different. `After all wasn't the definition of wuss nothing, but a girly and weakling?' (Paulson, 2000)

Trinity smiling gently, she then took his hand, and holds it in hers trying to communicate what she felt wasn't going to be easy. She knew that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing, but she could just take it a step by step. After all she was still growing, "Can we take things slow Kai?" She saw him blink at him and nodded his head wordlessly. 

Mike felt like an invader to be the one to interrupt the golden moment, but it was time to chow down. Clearing his through he watched the love birds jump apart in startle. "Dinner time." He said in two words and got out of there waiting for the two to compose themselves. 

Slowly both of them walked toward the door and walked in. Kendrix and Maya were already trying the food and pretty much was enjoying it. Damon was looking still distress and the plunger was still on his head. "Can some one help me?" He whined in a pathetic tone.

Trinity hid her laughter and walked over. "How this happen?"

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and said one word. "MAYA!!" Feeling rather curious she never would have guess that the concern gentle yellow galaxy ranger would be the one to put so much distress, or at least be the one to pull a practical joke. But of course she didn't really know these people really well, but she knew that they were all unique in their own way. 

Walking closely she glanced at the plunger and took out a pocketknife from her back pocket with out a thought. "What are you going to do?" The green galaxy ranger squeaked in terror at the glint of the blade in her hand. 

"Helping you of course." The silver galaxy ranger said with no concern.

Backing away from her, he slowly felt himself cornered between the couch. "How you going to help me? By killing me!!" He said not comfortable with a knife near him. 

"Just don't move." She said and slowly places the blade at the point where the head and the plunger met; she then started to move the blade in a different angle. Damon was squeaking at the coldness of the blade. They all heard a pop come from inside the plunger and in a matter of seconds it was off. On the tip top of Damon's head was a red angry welt of a circle from the suction. 

Feeling relieved and free Damon hugged her. "THANK YOU!!"

Kendrix grins. "Well it seems the sword does fit." Knowing that Kai would get the joke immediately, they both then burst out laughing puzzling the rest of the rangers that seem to shrug and go back to eating. 

_Yes, the sword does really fit._ Kai thought as he glazed at the girl, who was talking with his friends and family. She was like Authur the boy who pulled out the sword in the stone, after all Authur lived a life as an orphan, but he found his way to greatness. He smiled widely as everyone was chatting and the room was light with love. They were now a family the thought was greatly intuitive in his heart. Yes, they were one and forever they will always stand together. After all once a ranger always a ranger.

**Overview**

If you happen to not understand, this is here to pointing out the key views. This story was talking about the different things I was learning in MHR 406 class. It is sort of like an integration of the whole thing. In the citing for Paulson 2000 I was writing about things that were discussed in class. Take for instance when Mr. Paulson was talking about why he wore causal clothing instead of a suit. Another one was the definition of wimp or wuss, and how it represents woman or girls being female weak. There are a few more examples, like the one about there is a rule against violence for women, but what about violence for men. On the other hand, the quote about, `See a figure of a male ego statue and crack it and inside you find a small little boy

Of course, there was the joke about women talking too much that men divorce them. That came from the Tannen book of course. (No this Tannen is not my muse, but a lady who does studies between both genders.) I show you what sort of conflicts that happen and how some women are able to be the peace workers. Even though they can be forceful sometimes, though I suppose they act all nice until they are upset.

There was a reference to Nicholson book that men were working themselves to death just trying to make them selves seem worthy. I used that in the scenario of thoughts for the Magna Defender about himself and how he was caught and how Kai's ribbing didn't do him much justice.

In addition, for the Helgensen Book, I used the whole case about women and the personality test. Not to mention how it brought understanding to both of the conflicting sides. It also can see the whole thought implication for Trinity, who is trying to relate incidents in her life, and think about what exactly she could do to fix it or resolve it.

Of course you have the cite for power ranger central a website, which is used to give you back ground information about the ranger's before you read it since you don't know the plot summary of things that happen. In the actual show that is.I felt that I learn a lot of things about this class. It is sort of hard to explain everything that I learn, but I had try to give you a story that pretty much demonstrates the dealings of the class. If I had my choice I would have written more, but I felt quite exhausted from all the hours and pages it seems this final paper had become. Well thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice holiday. 

**Bibliography**

1) Tannen, Deborah. "You just don't understand. Women and Men in Conversation." C. 1990, Deborah Tannen, Ballantine Books, New York 

2) Nicholson, Nigel. " Executive Instinct Managing the Human Animal in the Information Age." C. 2000, Nigel Nicholson, Crown Business, New York. 

3) Power Ranger Central. "http://www.rangercentral.com/prc/data-prlg.htm" Created in 1999. 

4) Helgesen, Sally. "The female Advantage. Women's Ways of Leadership." C. 1995, Sally Helgesen, Bantam Doubleday Dell Publishing Group, Inc. New York. 

5) Paulson. MHR 406 Class, where all idea and some concepts are applied. 2000. 


End file.
